<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Etherian Party Bus: Beach Side by LesbianbooRadley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261442">The Etherian Party Bus: Beach Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianbooRadley/pseuds/LesbianbooRadley'>LesbianbooRadley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Etherian Party Bus [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora Has a Penis (She-Ra), Biting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, No Beta, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's an alien thing, kind of, negligable amount of blood play?, rouch sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianbooRadley/pseuds/LesbianbooRadley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew enjoy a nice afternoon at the beach and have heart to hearts. Later Adora sweeps Catra off of her feet and then rocks her world till she's boneless. </p><p>a.k.a. </p><p>A little over 9k of absolute friendship fluff between the space friends squad, followed by tooth aching romance, followed by steamy passionate love making.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Etherian Party Bus [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Etherian Party Bus: Beach Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo I'm really glad everyone is enjoying this series. It's really fun to be writing again after such a long break and your comments are really helping to keep me motivated. So enjoy 9k of gratuitous fluff and smut.</p><p>Oh btw, I'm sorry these are out of order. I know that's annoying for some people. I was thinking of posting them all in a master fic in order and just moving them around appropriately when I finish a new one. Thoughts?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>One Year, Five Months</b>
</p><p>Catra was beyond certain that the most relaxing place in the known universe was the Royal Onyx Beach on Chix-ek 3. It was a picturesque setting. Stretching for miles and miles it boasted pitch black sand that glistened beautifully in the midday sun like millions of diamonds had been scattered into it. Towering thick trees with bright orange bark and massive pink leaves rowed the beach, offering shade as well as baring a delicious red fruit that was perfect for cocktails like the one at Catra’s side. Overhead the sky was as lavender as the ocean in front of her and there always seemed to be a gentle warm breeze on the beach. It was absolutely paradise. </p><p>It was the moments in places like this that made Catra question if she really wanted to remain steadfast in her commitment to returning to Etheria. </p><p>The crew was having a beach day. </p><p>Catra was currently stretched out on a ridiculously comfortable wooden lounge chair. Dark sunglasses were perched on her face, and the revealing maroon bikini she was wearing offered ample space for the warm breeze to gently ruffle through her silky fur. She was openly purring loudly with contentment. </p><p>On her left Double Trouble was propped up in a chair as well, their eyes locked onto the beach gym down the way. It was filled with beings of all kinds. Occasionally they'd let out a longing sigh at the varied display of muscular physiques laid out like a buffet for them specifically. Their strappy black bikini was even skimpier than Catra's and they'd somehow procured a ridiculously large floppy black hat. . </p><p>On Catra's right side, Hordak was leaning back on his hands in another lounge chair, his data pad forgotten at his side. He wore a simple pair of black board shorts and a blue shirt. His lips were turned up in a fond grin and his eyes, which had recently returned to their old red color, were focused on the same scene Catra was currently smiling indulgently at. </p><p>At the water's edge, Meelog was romping through the surf, chasing the tiny sea creatures that dared to venture too close to the sand. Catra's companion very much delighted in holding them down with her paws for a couple of seconds and then watching them dart away back into deeper waters. Several feet into the ocean, Adora and Entrapta were locked in a heated battle of chicken with two muscular beings Catra did not know the species name of, but that resembled large scaly purple rats in her mind's eye. </p><p>The pair of princesses were laughing loudly as they splashed around in the water. Entrapta was sitting atop Adora's broad shoulders, her arms crossed almost smugly over the grey tank top she had on. She was using her hair to try and topple over their opponents. Her smile was downright maniacal. </p><p>It gave Catra a very fond warm feeling in her chest to see the science princess so unreserved and enjoying herself. Just a year ago this level of excitement was only reserved for tech and tiny food, but as her friendship with Adora had blossomed into something much closer than it had ever been on Etheria, it had become a  commonplace occurrence. As long as she was with Adora she seemed at ease enough to play around and even interact with strangers like this. </p><p>Below Entrapta, Adora's smile was absolutely wild. Her arms were wrapped securely around Entrapta's legs and Catra had no shame when it came to openly leering at the blonde's muscular arms. Her long hair was drenched and flipped all to one side. Catra had been feeling creative the last time she'd shaved the blonde's hair and had shaved little shooting stars onto the side of her head. They were especially noticeable in the bright sun. She was wearing a bright red bikini top which not only highlighted her generous cleavage but also, the ever present patchwork of marks all over her neck and shoulders from Catra's mouth. It also graciously showed off her abdominal muscles. Catra bit her bottom lip when Adora pushed forwards against a wave, her muscles rippling from the effort. Catra could wash her panties on those glorious abs. </p><p>"Stars Kitten, didn't you get your fill of Princess Beefcake there over the last two months?" Double Trouble teased, referring to their honeymoon which had ended the day before when the crew had joined them on the planet. </p><p>Catra rolled her eyes and barked out a laugh, her head tipping back as she looked over to the smirking mimic. "Babe I put a cuff on it, which means I have a free pass, for the rest of my life, to admire the goods whenever I want," she said matter of factly. Double Trouble stuck their tongue out at her playfully. </p><p>"How was your time alone together then?" Hordak asked, clearly trying to sound conversational, as he looked away from the princesses. </p><p>"It was really <i>really</i> nice," Catra answered, looking over at him. "It'll be great to get back aboard Darla, but the chill alone time was nice." </p><p>Hordak hummed in response as he looked back towards the water. Judging by the familiar thoughtful expression he bore he was puzzling over something in his mind. "Something on your mind Hordak?" Catra asked following his gaze to where Adora and Entrapta were now grappling with a different pair, both Chix-ekans this time. The rat-like beings were sulking away down the beach, clearly having been bested. </p><p>Hordak pursed his lips and looked back to her. "I was wondering if you felt…different now that you and Adora are wed," he asked, his voice even. </p><p>"Different how?" Catra asked, her attention now fully on the former Horde leader. On her other side Double Trouble craned forwards to look at him as well. </p><p>Hordak was silent for a moment before looking back at Entrapta. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "I have never quite understood the concept of marriage. It seemed unnecessary for beings already in a committed relationship."</p><p>"Preach Lord Hordak, why get the government involved," Double Trouble chortled, throwing their hands up in the air. </p><p>"Zip it chuckles," Catra said holding a hand up to silence the shape shifter. She turned back to Hordak and considered his question for a moment. "I guess I do feel differently. I mean I couldn't love Adora any more, but marriage kinda cements to me, and everyone else for that matter, that we're like it for each other for the long haul. An off limits pair."</p><p>Hordak nodded and his eyes narrowed slightly. He looked down at his hands and then back towards Entrapta.</p><p>Double Trouble and Catra were both studying him closely and then Double Trouble let out a sharp squeal. "Oh my gods are you thinking of popping the question Hordy?" They asked excitedly. </p><p>Catra nearly fell off her chair when Hordak replied with a simple yes. "Oh crap really?" Catra asked, her eyes rapidly flitting to the science princess and back to Hordak. Etheria would lose it's collective shit over this when/if they returned. </p><p>Hordak sighed and rubbed his face. "I admit I have been strongly considering it since attending your nuptial ceremony. Whilst the love Entrapta and I share for each other is not conventionally romantic in nature, I do very much wish to have her by my side for the rest of my life. I would like to make that...officially known. I don't...care for the idea that our relationship is considered less than, in the eyes of others," he explained. </p><p>"Aww that's so godsdamn cute," Double Trouble squealed, clapping their hands together gleefully. Catra chuckled at their obvious excitement. She knew they were just itching for another reason to get dressed fancy and have their way with a few wedding attendees again. </p><p>"I think that's really great Hordak. You two were practically made for each other," Catra said genuinely meaning it. </p><p>Entrapta had latched onto the term asexual when the Chix-ekans had brought it up a year ago, and Prime apparently had not seen fit to install a sex drive in his clones, but their relationship was every bit as strong and real as her and Adora's was. Their shared cabin aboard Darla was a joint shrine to their mutual love of tech and besides goofing around with Adora, Hordak was the only person Entrapta seemed comfortable being in close physical contact with. The princess hung on his sturdy figure often these days. </p><p>Hordak sighed then. "I have been wracking my brain to come up with an appropriate token to give her to express my intentions. Entrapta is not particularly fond of accessories. I thought about finding a unique piece of tech, but nothing seems worthy."</p><p>"Ah what to get the girl that can make anything she wants," Double Trouble laughed. </p><p>Catra considered the situation. It was not lost on her how radically different the dynamics of their group were now compared to a year and a half ago. If you had told her she'd be lounging on a beach with Hordak, giving him relationship advice about asking Entrapta to marry him, well she would have checked you for brain damage. But here she was and she definitely wanted to help him out. "I'm sure you'll think of something, and I'll fish for ideas later tonight after our meeting," Catra said leaning back on her lounger. </p><p>"I would...appreciate the assistance," Hordak replied simply. His eyes returned to Entrapta and his fond grin returned.</p><p>"At this rate I'm going to have to find one or three beings to marry so I'm not the odd one out if we ever go back to Etheria," Double Trouble drawled out as they sipped at their drink. </p><p>Catra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We're gonna go back," Catra said, her ears flitting in annoyance. They always could  pick out Catra’s vibes and fuck with them.</p><p>Double Trouble held up their hands in mock apology. "Hey you know my position. Either we do or we don't, I'm game. I just thought maybe after your little romantic escape with the wifey you might have been swayed her way. But obviously not. Girl on a mission."</p><p>Returning was a topic of contention between Adora and Catra. With Adora being firmly in the "why bother" column, and Catra being firmly in the "because of reasons" column. Her reasons were varied and changed day to day honestly. There were a lot. Because she wanted to fully pay her debt to Etheria for her actions during the war, which she deeply regretted now. Because she missed Scorpia. Because Glimmer had unofficially given her an important job to do and she intended to follow through on it. Because she wanted to bring modern tech to Etheria that could revolutionize the planet's way of life. Because she knew that Adora would eventually want to return, at least for a while. They went on and on. </p><p>She hadn't realized she'd spaced out until Double Trouble stood up and jostled her chair. "Stop thinking so hard, you'll crease your fur darling. I'm going to go see if one of those charming beings over there needs help applying sun tan lotion," Double Trouble they said as they scooped up their drink and a towel. </p><p>"Uh huh sure. Don't forget we're taking off at eight hundred hours sharp," Catra said, looking severely at the shape shifter over her glasses. "If I have to come and drag you out of some rando's bed again you're on first shifts for the next month."</p><p>Double Trouble rolled their eyes and tipped their head at her. "Married life has ruined your sense of fun dear. Speaking of which your princesses are heading this way," they said over their shoulder walking away towards the beach gym. </p><p>Catra turned her attention back towards the water and laughed loudly at the sight before them. Hordak was also chuckling. Entrapta had Adora hoisted up in the air above her head by her pigtails as she ran towards them, Meelog loping along playfully at her heels. </p><p>"Baby we won! Like five times. Did you see? We're unbeatable" Adora yelled, her smile wide and proud as Entrapta sat her down square in front of Catra. </p><p>Catra glanced at the water streaming down her muscular thighs from her soaked red and black swim trunks and smirked up at her. "I saw. Very impressive."</p><p>"Mmhmm I'm sure you were watching the game," Adora said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>Catra just shrugged and smirked up at her.</p><p>"Hordak can we go see if that vendor up there has any tiny desserts?" Entrapta asked as she took the towel he offered her and wrapped it around herself. Her black shorts were soaked. "The thrill of victory has worked up my appetite."</p><p>He stood up and grabbed his data pad. "Oh I'm sure they will have something accommodating," the former Horde leader said, smiling darkly. Catra chuckled into her hand. No matter where they went it seemed beings were always "accommodating" to Entrapta's peculiarity when it came to food. Possibly because Hordak could still look intimidating as fuck even in casual beach ware. Though to be fair Catra, Adora, and even DT had all glared down a couple of beings along the way that took issue with it. "Catra, Adora I shall see you in the morning," Hordak said as he rested a hand on Entrapta's back and led her away. </p><p>"Later Hordak. Trapta I'll drop by y'alls cabana to get you later," Catra called out waving.. </p><p>"Hey Catra," Adora said suddenly, drawing her attention back away from the departing couple. </p><p>Catra met the blonde's gaze and recognized what that familiar smirk met a moment too late. "Hey Ad- NO!" In an instant Adora had thrown her still very soaking wet body down on top of Catra and went dead weight on her. She was laughing so hard and loud it shook the already taxed lounger beneath them. </p><p>"No get off of me you big idiot!" Catra screamed, her own laughter devolving into sharp squeaks as she tried to push the heavy blonde off of her. The top of her legs were soaked from her wife's swim trunks and her left shoulder was taking the brunt of her soaked golden hair. </p><p>The pair laughed and tousled for a few moments before Adora finally rolled off onto Catra's left side and pushed the magic cat over to make room for herself. Catra took her shades off and wiped away the moisture laughing so hard had caused. She looked over to see Adora leveling her with a shit eating grin. </p><p>"Hey wife," Adora said, flashing her teeth when she smiled.</p><p>"I want a divorce," Catra said, rolling her eyes and brushing away at the cool water on her shoulder.</p><p>"Nah you'd miss me." Adora said, her eyes twinkling as she leaned forwards and pecked Catra's pursed lips with her own. </p><p>"Well you are useful for carrying stuff," Catra teased back.</p><p>"I can think of something else you'd miss," Adora said, her hips jerking forwards and rutting against Catra's hip for a second. She bit her bottom lip and wiggled her eyebrows when she did it.</p><p>Catra huffed, hating how she felt her face flush. "You make a strong argument," she admitted.</p><p>"How about we go back to the cabana and I make an even stronger one?" Adora asked, resting her hand on Catra's exposed stomach and pressing her fingers through the thick fur above her bikini bottoms.</p><p>Catra bit her bottom lip at the sensation of Adora's fingernails scratching her skin lightly. "None of that muscles," Catra ground out, pricking a claw into Adora's shoulder and pushing her back. "Entrapta and I have to meet Yilkfinn at sixteen hundred to buy a new part for Darla, and get a few star charts from her."</p><p>Adora straight up pouted at this. "Work?" She whined. "But we're on our honeymoon."</p><p>Catra reached over and squeezed Adora's chin. "That ended yesterday when the crew got here babe. Besides, someone's gotta bring home the units to fund this little trip we're on." Her tone was playfully patronizing.</p><p>Adora snorted out a laugh at this and shook her head. "Oh please, we haven't even made a dent in the units we jacked from Prime's ship."</p><p>Catra laughed and smiled deviously. "Ain't that the truth. Remind me to thank Hordak for putting his foot down on that one."</p><p>Adora chuckled and ran her thumb under the seam of Catra's bikini bottoms. The magicat shivered despite the warm breeze, but pointedly moved the hand off of her stomach.</p><p>"Don't worry babe, you have all evening to prove why I shouldn't ever leave you," Catra teased, shaking Adora's head back and forth and smirking at her. "For now I'm hungry and I have to go dry off my fur because someone is a clown."</p><p>Adora threw back her head and laughed deep from her chest at that. She jumped up off of the lounger and scooped Catra up into her arms bridal style. "I'll start now. Can't have my wife working hard on an empty stomach with wet fur. Otherwise I'd be a lousy trophy wife," she said as she began carrying Catra up the beach to their private cabana.</p><p>Catra squeaked with laughter and slapped at the blonde's shoulder, settling into her arms all the same. "You're such an idiot," she murmured as she tucked her head under Adora's chin.</p><p>"Yeah but like you married me, so that means I'm your idiot forever," Adora chuckled, squeezing Catra. "</p><p>Catra smiled and closed her eyes. "Yeah you are."</p>
<hr/><p>Several hours later Catra was walking next to Entrapta up the outdoor pathway leading to their cabanas. Catra had several star charts tucked under one arm while Entrapta had a very large engine piece hoisted up in the air above her head. The setting sun was just barely peeking over the ocean and the last few rays of sunlight made the lavender water a rich dark purple. Catra was admiring it, only half listening to Entrapta ramble on about the part in her hair.</p><p>When they turned the corner and the view was blocked from her she focused again on what her friend was saying. </p><p>"And with this addition to our warp drive we should be able to reach warp eight even, granted if we were doing so it would mean we'd diverted all of the energy from the other systems including life support," Entrapta said excitedly, the large hunk of metal bobbing up and down above her head. </p><p>Catra just smiled. "How about we make that plan z Trapta?" She asked, her eyes going up to the part and then back to the princess. </p><p>"That would probably be for the best," Entrapta said and then added, "but imagine the rush."</p><p>Catra shook her head and laughed. It would be such a thrill to move that fast. "You know Entrapta I'm really glad I'm here with you."</p><p>Entrapta smiled widely at this, her eyes sparkling with obvious delight. "I'm glad that I'm here with you too Catra. It is very nice having real friends now."</p><p>Catra smiled and then scoffed good-naturedly, "you had friends back on Etheria."</p><p>"Not really," Entrapta said, slowing her pace, her tone dulling. She rarely talked of their home world. "Besides Scorpia. I never fit in with the other princesses because I don't have magic."</p><p>At this Catra full stopped fast. So fast she nearly dropped the star charts and had to fumble with them for a second to get them orderly under her arm again. "Entrapta what do you mean you don't have magic?" Catra asked incredulously, her eyes wide with confusion.</p><p>Entrapta stopped and looked back at Catra just as confused. "I have no magical powers," she said slowly in the tone she used when having to dumb things down for someone.</p><p>Catra shook her head, trying to clear it and then leant forwards into Entrapta's personal space. "Entrapta. This afternoon you picked my <i>absolute</i> unit of a wife up with your hair and ran across the beach with her at top speed. And right now you're holding a <i>gigantic</i> fucking spaceship part up above your head with it," Catra said it with an air of utter disbelief. Seriously what the hell?</p><p>Entrapta's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped a little. She glanced up at the part in her hair and then back to Catra. And then back to the part. "But that's just my hair. It's…I've always had it?"</p><p>"That's magic Princess," Catra said slowly, as Entrapta met her eyes again. Entrapta looked like she was about to have a stroke, but very slowly her lips turned up into a small smile. Catra smiled back at her. "And that's not to mention your intelligence. Seriously you've taken dozens of parts from wildly different species and made them work on Darla. We've got ten robots that do everything but bath us and tuck is into bed. I couldn't do my job without you. Just because you can't shoot water out of your ass or toss painful glitter at people doesn't mean you're any less magical then the others are," she said it all matter of factly, but it was extremely heartfelt. If anything to Catra, Entrapta was the most powerful of the magical princess brigade.</p><p>Entrapta was still for a few long moments as she openly considered what Catra had just said. Catra patiently watched the princess reckon with something Catra had honestly thought was a given. Had this really been a thing? Finally Entrapta sniffled a little and then carefully sat the part down on the pathway next to them. "Thank you Catra," she said, her voice uncharacteristically gentle. </p><p>"I mean every word of it," Catra said, furrowing her brows firmly. And she absolutely did. If it weren't for Entrapta they would have full on died like two days in.</p><p>Entrapta smiled. "I would like to hug you now."</p><p>Catra smiled back and put the star charts on the engine part. Very gently she pulled the princess into a hug. It was short but very sweet. Her tail came up behind her and twirled with Entrapta's hair for a moment. As they were pulling away her ear registered the texture of the mask Entrapta always wore which was ratcheted up above her head currently. She glanced up at it, a self satisfied smirk coming to her face. It was the old purple one she'd made on Beast Island years ago. And it had seen better days. <i>Correction Hordak. She is particularly fond of one accessory and hers needs an update.</i></p><p>After the surprise heart to heart the two parted ways after confirming lift off time and saying goodnight. Entrapta's face was unreadable but she looked very happy nonetheless as she walked off. Catra smiled as she walked up the steps to her and Adora's cabana. When she slipped inside her smile only got wider until she  was sure she looked dumb as hell. </p><p>The lights were turned down low and there was a glass of bubbly pink liquid on the table they usually put their keycards on. There was a note card leaning against it. Catra rolled her eyes and bit her lips when she read it. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Out on the patio wife. </i>
  </b>
</p><p>She huffed slightly and rolled her eyes again. Her damn cheeks hurt from smiling so widely. She probably looked like a maniac. Catra took a few deep breaths and deposited the star charts on the table before going into their dimly lit bedroom. </p><p>She pointedly avoided looking out the sliding glass door that led to their balcony as she slipped off her fitted suit jacket and loosened her skinny white tie a bit. She left on the white suspenders holding up her black slacks and rolled up the sleeves of her black button up. Catra carded her fingers through her wild mane of hair. She was trying to calm her nerves. Adora had obviously done a thing. It was probably unbelievably romantic and Catra would make a love drink idiot out of herself.  Stupid buff perfect woman. </p><p>Catra touched her collar and took one more deep breath before schooling her face into what she hoped was a smirk and turning to look outside. </p><p>And all the breath was immediately exhaled from her body. </p><p>Catra's eyes went large and her jaw dropped a little in awe at the vision before her. Adora was leaning up against the railing, her right side turned to Catra, and her head was turned away and tilted up, looking out above the ocean at the stars. She was wearing a red dress that was extremely reminiscent of princess prom and was cut just right to show off her muscular physique. There were several tiny braids in her long golden hair that Catra knew were compliments of Double Trouble. Her arms were crossed over her chest and Catra could see her mating cuff glittering in the candlelight from the small table set up to eat on out on their balcony. </p><p>Catra stood there just admiring her wife for a few long moments before she felt like she could move again and then she softly padded over to the door and opened it. All of her bravado had deserted her and she felt uncharacteristically shy as she stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. </p><p>Adora's head swiveled to face her and her blue eyes sparkled in the candlelight. "Hey Catra," she said, stepping over to the magicat. </p><p>"Hey Adora," Catra murmured shyly, eagerly accepting the blonde's arms around her body. Adora kissed her on the lips and rested their foreheads together. "What's all this?" She asked, wincing internally at how shaky she sounded. </p><p>"Well," Adoran said, pulling away and smiling shyly herself now. "I know you said the honeymoon ended yesterday, but I figured since it's our last night here, I wanted to do something special for you." Catra was not going to cry. She managed to beat back a sniffle but there was no stopping the gentle pleased purr that started up in her chest. </p><p>She didn't know what to say so she just let Adora pull out a chair for her and sat down. She barely registered with her nose a litany of familiar smells coming from about a dozen covered plates in front of her, too focused on Adora's. Rather dramatically Adora pulled the cover off of the smallest platter on the table. "Ta-da," she exclaimed, her smile absolutely cheeky when Catra visibly flinched back. There appeared to be two grey Horde ration bars on the fine dishware. </p><p>"Oh my god you absolute idiot," Catra tried to bark out as she started shaking hard with laughter. Leave it to Adora to know Catra was gonna be overwhelmed by this and would need something to lighten the mood. But ration bars? Really?</p><p>Adora's smile was absolutely shit eating as she picked one up and waved it at Catra. "I think you mean genius. This thing is legit to recipe," she says winking as she tapped it against the plate. It sounded both rock hard and soaking wet. </p><p>"I swear to Darla Adora if there are more of those abominations under the rest of these covers I'm following through on the divorce threat," Catra said before pointedly sipping from her drink. She knew damn well what was on the table in front of her. She could smell it now that she wasn't tunnel visioning on Adora. But now she felt stupidly giddy and playful. </p><p>"Now would I wanna disappoint my wife?" Adora teased as she began removing covers and setting them on the cart that had been pushed along the wall. The ration bars were also removed. They'd still be "good" a year from now anyways.</p><p>Catra trilled happily at the expansive spread laid out in front of her. One of their favorite things to do on planets they spent any amount of time on was to pig out on the local cuisines, and Adora had managed to gather up all of their favorites from the last two months. Catra figured the shared guilty pleasure came from growing up on ration bars. "Oh fuck you're the best. If I wasn't already married to you I'd ask you out right now," Catra said as Adora sat down and smiled proudly. </p><p>Adora laughed and then they each began adding a little bit of everything to their own plates and tucking into the meal. They talked excitedly about the food and the ingredients they'd managed to cram aboard Darla the day before and then Adora went on a little mini rant about the importance of one of the spices in particular to Chix-ekian colonial history.</p><p>It was nice. Catra felt extremely relaxed as she watched Adora's expressions change in the candlelight. Her eyebrow piercing glinted occasionally and Catra glanced at it every time and then found herself just gazing into Adora's bright blue eyes. The blonde was laying on the charm big time. Occasionally she'd laugh at something Catra said and squeeze her hand across the table or press a foot against one of Catra's calf muscles. Every time she did it Catra's heart raced like she was sixteen again and crushing fiercely on her bunkmate.</p><p>As the food disappeared in front of them, the conversation drifted to the next planet they were heading to. Catra was halfway through explaining the importance of the Wapley people's planetary defense system in detail when she realized Adora was about to mentally check out. She rolled her eyes and smiled indulgently. "And we're getting there just in time for one of their major festivals. Apparently they just name all the kids born in their calendar year at once in a big open practice festival." </p><p>And she was back. Immediately Adora smiled widely and leaned across the table. "Oh that sounds awesome."</p><p>Catra knew Adora would like that. Girl loved herself a culturally significant festival, especially one that involved kids. She'd be off with her journal and a data pad immediately. Catra actually made it a point to research what was going on anywhere they went so she could direct the blonde towards it. </p><p>They talked a little more as they finished their food and Catra sighed with contentment when she drained her third glass of the definitely alcoholic beverage. She felt a little like she was floating. She looked at Adora in the glow of the candlelight. "You're so beautiful," Catra sighed, her chin resting on her hand as she openly admired her wife. She reached across the table and tucked an errant braid back behind her ear. When she pulled away she traced a claw down Adora's jaw line. </p><p>The blonde looked back, smiling shyly now. "Do you want to take a walk down the beach with me?" Adora asked softly as she captured Catra's hand in her own and rested her cheek against it.</p><p>Catra dipped her head and nodded, her aggressively large smile from earlier had returned and the drink was making her feel warm and fuzzy. </p><p>Adora blew out the candles, kicked off her sandals, and pulled Catra out onto the black sand outside their balcony. The sand was still warm from the day's sun and Catra dug her claws into it. It felt luxurious between her toes. </p><p>Adora smiled at her and squeezed her hand. The couple walked close to each other as they headed down to the shore line and began walking along it. It really was beautiful out here. The planet's two large moons, one blue and one red, were rising over the ocean and the sky was absolutely covered in stars. </p><p>The ocean was calm tonight and the small waves gently lapping at the shore were nearly silent. </p><p>They walked in companionable silence for a while just breathing in the peaceful moment, occasionally Adora would point out one of the local's constellations.</p><p>A bit further up the beach Catra could see a bonfire close to the water's edge with about fifty beings around it having a good time from the sounds of it. A few of them had instruments and they were playing a rowdy fun melody that had several beings up and dancing. The sounds coming from the instruments were ones that had likely never been heard on Etheria before, but they weren't unpleasant at all. Like strings and percussion mixed.</p><p>"Do you wanna turn around?" Catra asked, slowing slightly.</p><p>Adora's smile was wide as she squeezed Catra's hand. "No I wanna go dance. Dance with me?" Her blue eyes were absolutely sparkling in the moonlight and her excitement. Her hips were already swaying with the beat.</p><p>Catra let herself be pulled closer to the fire and she laughed and rolled her eyes when someone called out a fond "hello" to Adora and nodded their heads. Adora waved back.. "Sneaky," Catra teased her wife. "You planned this?"</p><p>Adora threw back her head and laughed as she pulled Catra into the group of dancing beings. "Always make friends with the locals. They know where the best parties are," Adora shouted as the tempo sped up and a couple more instruments joined the mix.</p><p>It was a dizzying tune. Quickly they were spinning around the bonfire together, laughing with their heads thrown back as they weaved in and out of the other dancers. No one in the mixed species group seemed to have the steps just right but it worked in a chaotic way.</p><p>In the flickering light of the bonfire, Adora's eyes were alight with giddy playfulness and an edge of something else. Something that made Catra feel hot and needy. Every time Adora leveled her with the impish smile she was sporting Catra felt her heart skip a beat. </p><p>The music kept growing in speed and intensity and soon the two were just holding on to each other's hands and spinning in circles. Catra felt drunk in all of the best ways. </p><p>The song ended on a high note and there was a camphonie of sounds from the mixed group of beings. Everyone applauding the musicians in the customs of their own people. Adora pulled Catra against her body tightly and kissed her hard, giggling against her lips when Catra nipped at hers.</p><p>Another song started up. This one was much slower, the melody slow and hypnotic. It was the kind of music that just begged to be danced to pressed up intimately against someone. </p><p>Adora's muscular arms encircled Catra and she buried her face in the crook of her wife's neck. The two of them started swaying to the unfamiliar tune, aware of nothing but the feel of each other's arms. </p><p>"I love you," Adora whispered, pressing her lips up against Catra's ear and resting her hands above Catra's tail. </p><p>"I love you too," Catra purred back. Her tail came up and rested on one of Adora's hands. Adora threaded it through her fingers. </p><p>"I think no matter what had happened we were always going to end up here," Adora said suddenly against Catra's ear, her voice was so soft right now. "I mean maybe not on this planet. But this in love. Mated. How <i>close</i> we are now. It was always going to happen. We were made for each other."</p><p>Catra didn't even bother to blink back a tear as she tightened her arms around Adora, her claws pricked into Adora's exposed back. "I feel the same way," she said as she took a deep breath. Her lungs were filled with the familiar scent of Adora, mixed with fragrant wood smoke and ocean water. </p><p>Adora's arms tightened around Catra. "I'm always going to be in love with you," she sighed, her voice coming out absolutely dreamy. Catra was fairly certain she was going to either pass out or explode from the way that phrase hit her. Her body was so warm from the fire and earlier drinks and the heat that Adora always radiated. Suddenly Catra really wanted to get back to their cabana. Staying tucked firmly against Adora's body, Catra turned in her arms, pressing her back to her wife's front. She swayed her hips back and ground them against Adora. </p><p>Adora's hands drifted across Catra's body. She firmly grasped one of Catra's hips, and the other pressed into her ribs right below her chest. Adora ground hard against Catra, her mouth moving to Catra's neck to kiss at her pulse point. Catra buried one of her hands in Adora's hair and pulled at it roughly. "You're so sexy," Adora hissed, her head thrown back. </p><p>Catra could feel how hard her wife was getting under her dress. </p><p>Catra placed an open mouth kiss to Adora's pulse point and drug one of the fangs against it. Adora bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning. "Adora," Catra murmured, craning her head to the side until their eyes met in the moonlight, "take me to bed now."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Adora had begun to frantically strip Catra the moment their door closed as she ravaged her lips with kisses. Her hands seemingly couldn't stay still, her blunt nails grasping at every inch of newly uncovered fur. Catra was wrapped around the blonde, trying to stay upright as she was rendered senseless by her wife's passionate handling of her body. </p><p>Catra wasn't even aware they'd been traveling backwards until her knees hit the edge of the bed and then Adora was pushing her down into the mattress. Catra's hands scrambled to Adora's back and she began roughly pulling at her dress. "Off," she managed to gasp out as one of Adora's hands covered her left breast and began kneading at the flesh. Adora's hips were rolling against Catra and the firm budge pressing against her hips made Catra's toes curl. </p><p>Adora growled and pushed harder into Catra, her mouth firmly locked against Catra's as she licked and sucked Catra's tongue. "Adora off. Take your clothes off now," Catra gasped out firmly as she jerked her head to the side. She wanted to feel Adora against her and she would damn well rip the pretty dress right off of her if she had to. </p><p>Clearly frustrated, Adora jerked up into a kneeling position and practically ripped the dress up over her head before slamming back down against Catra and reclaiming her neck. One of the blonde’s hands pushed blindly at her briefs and she kicked her legs wildly to shake them off. When her hand returned to Catra's chest to begin roughly tweaking a nipple, Catra just ripped the blonde’s bra off. Adora's hips jerked forwards and she bit down hard on Catra's neck.</p><p>"Fuck," Catra grasped out. Her head was thrown back and her back arched as she dug her claws into the sheets. </p><p>Adora began trailing wet open mouth kisses down Catra's neck and collarbone. She shifted down the bed a little and wrapped her teeth around the nipple she’d been twisting and pulling. Her fingers drifted to the other side to begin paying the same attention to that one. Catra moaned gutterly as Adora's tongue swirled around the sensitive peak. Catra's body was absolutely shaking and she jerked when she looked down and met Adora's eyes. She looked starving. Catra's hands flew to the blonde's shoulders and her claws dug in when Adora bit down roughly on her abused nipple. </p><p>"Oh fuck Adora. So good," Catra panted out as Adora worked over her chest. Adora's hand left Catra's other breast and traveled downwards. Her thick fingers wrapped around Catra's thigh and roughly spread her legs. Adora's mouth followed her hand, biting and sucking at Catra's stomach until she was settled lying chest down between Catra's legs. </p><p>Adora rarely teased Catra during sex, always far too focused on making the magicat scream, and tonight was no expection. She threw Catra's legs over her shoulders and then her mouth was on Catra's pussy immediately. </p><p>Catra bowed off the mattress and the sheets ripped in her claws when Adora's tongue pressed firmly at her clit and began lapping at it. "Oooh fuck!" Catra groaned out as her body collapsed backwards and Adora began absolutely devouring her. The room was filled with lewd wet noises and Catra's constant moans and cursing. </p><p>Adora kept the broadest flat part of her tongue firmly against her clit keeping up constant pressure but the not pointed kind Catra needed to come. Catra's hips were jerking wildly and one of Adora's muscular forearms came from around her legs to roughly hold her down. "Oh gods. Please don't fucking stop," Catra begged as fire started to pool in her belly. The tip of Adora's tongue focused on Catra's clit and began to make pointed firm swipes at it. “There, right there fuck,” she gasped out. All it took was four firm strokes and then Catra was coming hard. She let out a keening wail as her shoulders arched up off of the bed and her head tipped back.</p><p>Between her legs Adora licked her through her orgasm, her tongue slowing down against Catra, but never stopping. </p><p>Catra was practically gasping for oxygen and she curled her upper body sideways and groaned from deep in her chest when Adora's tongue began to swirl around her opening now. The blonde moved her hand up to the middle of Catra's chest and firmly pushed her back down as she began to thrust her tongue deeper and deeper into her pussy. </p><p>Catra felt like her entire body was on fire now. Adora kept her strokes deep as she started to speed up. Her hand traveled back down Catra's body and she began softly thumbing the skin right above Catra's sensitive clit. Catra could feel another orgasm starting to roll through her body like a wave. </p><p>"Oh gods Adora!" She screamed when the blonde's calloused thumb pressed firmly against her clit and sent her over the edge again. </p><p>Catra was pitching up and down off of the bed and she felt like she'd never be able to breath right again. Her claws were grasping at the mattress and her tail was whipping erratically at her side.</p><p>Adora's tongue slipped out of her and began to make an absolutely lewd wet sound as she licked Catra's entire slit in broad strokes. Suddenly the bed shifted beneath them and the angle of Adora's mouth changed on her.  "Oh gods I don't think I can," Catra moaned out wildly when Adora's lips locked firmly around her clit and began to suck, obviously intent on forcing another orgasm out of Catra. </p><p>"Please," Adora gasped shakilly against her clit, her voice thick and desperate sounding. "I know you can do it. I need you to. Just one more for me," she ground out frantically as she sucked and nipped at Catra's clit. </p><p>Catra's eyes flew open at the tone of her wife's desperate voice. She looked down at her and cursed loudly at the sight. Adora had arched her hips off of the mattress and the hand that had been thumbing Catra's clit was now firmly wrapped around her dick. Her muscles were straining and flexing as she furiously pleasured herself. "Oh fuck Adora," Catra yowled watching mesmerized as the blonde's hips jerked frantically. </p><p>"Come for me please. Now," Adora commanded as she drug her teeth over Catra's engorged clit. </p><p>It was like a bomb went off in front of her. Catra's vision blurred and every muscle in her body tensed at once as a massive orgasm rocked her body. Her inner thighs and Adora’s chin and neck were flooded with her release. She could hear Adora calling out her name as she reached her own release and then her hearing failed her too. </p><p>Catra was absolutely wrecked. She could not have told you the name of the planet she was on, much less the one she came from. Her body felt absolutely boneless save the dull throbbing between her legs. She was dimly aware of Adora crawling up the bed and flopping down face first next to her. Catra used what few motor functions she still had and rolled onto her side, lazily throwing an arm and leg over her wife. Their bodies jerked and shivered occasionally as aftershocks hit them and it was several long minutes until they’d mostly stilled. Adora turned her head to somewhat meet Catra's eyes. "So, did I prove why you’d miss me?" She asked breathlessly, her lips curled up smugly. </p><p>Catra chuckled against her lover's shoulder and nipped at the smooth skin under her lips. "Keep making me come like that and I'm gonna have to find something higher than mate status for you," Catra said back as she took a deep calming breath and tried to flex her muscles back to feeling. </p><p>Adora snorted against the pillow. "Go me," she giggled proudly. </p><p>"Mmm go you indeed," Catra drawled out as she kissed Adora's shoulder and started scratching lazy circles across Adora's back. Adora let out a pleased groan of contentment and buried her face into the pillow, hugging it in her arms. </p><p>Catra chuckled and softly kissed her again before she sat up and stretched her back, groaning at the satisfying pops. She pushed her wild mane of hair out her face, threw a leg over Adora's back, and settled into a comfortable position straddling her hips. The magicat leant forwards and gathered the blonde's tousled hair, sweeping it to the side before she placed a tender kiss to the back of her wife's neck. She sat back up and lazily traced the lines of Adroa’s muscles with her claws. </p><p>Catra began gently scratching Adora's back, passing over every inch of her skin and concentrating on the places that made Adora arch up into her claws and groan. When Adora started to turn into a liquid puddle beneath her, Catra switched from scratching to massaging her back. Adora let out a pleasantly tortured moan when Catra's knuckles dug into the first knot they met. Even now Adora was still tense more often than not and an early lifetime spent at war played hell on the muscles of her back. </p><p>Catra kneaded and dug into the muscles, her focus intent as she pulled little moans and groans out of Adora and worked her body until it was pliant under her fingers. Adora was breathing deeply and the sound of it mixing with the sound of the ocean not far from them was like music to Catra's ears. She started to purr deep in her chest. </p><p>When she was satisfied with the peaceful state she'd lulled her wife into, Catra leant over and began pressing feather-lite kisses across her back. Adora sighed audibly. </p><p>Catra shifted and bent, intent on kissing every inch of her back. She paid special attention to her scars. The blonde was covered in them and Catra had memorized every one of them over the last year. Catra had figured out over the years that injuries Adora sustained as She-ra disappeared with no trace, but any injury Adora received has Adora stayed with her. She healed ridiculously fast, always had, and now a She-ra transformation could heal her immediately, but it still left a permanent scar.</p><p>So her long dragging claw marks from the Battle of Brightmoon were long gone, but the deep, short strokes of her claws from Prime's ship when the blonde rescued her were unmistakable. She kissed at them and rubbed the corner of her lips against them before moving up. </p><p>On the top of Adora's right shoulder there was a very ugly red scar that Adora had received around the four month mark. The scratch that had infected her with a very deadly virus had become infected itself, causing it to go from a small scratch to a bloody nightmare in just two days. Catra kissed past it, swallowing back her still raw feelings about that particular encounter. </p><p>Catra's lips trailed up to Adora's neck and she drug her fangs along the mottled skin until they lined up with the spot she always marked Adora at during sex. She bit down gently, just enough for Adora to feel it, and the blonde huffed below her, her hips jerking slightly into the mattress. </p><p>Catra pressed a kiss to the spot and tilted her head to nibble at Adora's earlobe. "Roll over," she whispered, lifting herself up off of her wife and kneeling. </p><p>Slowly Adora rolled over under her and settled on her back. Her hands immediately rested on Catra's thighs when the magicat settled herself back down on Adora's abs. Catra could feel Adora's hard dick pressed against the base of her tail. </p><p>Adora's eyes were so open and full of love at that moment. All blue and staring at Catra like she'd made the stars. Her smile was so genuinely loving that Catra had to lean over and kiss it off her lips. It was still overwhelming to see Adora look at her like that. </p><p>Adora hummed into her mouth as they kissed leisurely, all tongue and deep breaths. Their nipples rubbed against each other's causing them both to moan occasionally. Adora's fingers bit into Catra's thighs and began pulling at them, directing her to start grinding against her stomach. </p><p>Catra's head dropped to Adora's shoulder and her arms went underneath her, trying to eliminate any space between them as she began to drag her hips back and forth across her wife's abs. She was so wet. The friction on her clit was delicious and she mewled when Adora's hands wrapped firmly around her ass and started directing her motions. </p><p>Catra was already panting open mouthed against Adora's neck. Her pussy had started to clench around nothing and she whined rather pitifully every time she felt Adora's dick brush against her ass. She did not have the ability to speak at the moment so she tightened her grip in Adora's hair and jerked her hips downwards impatiently. </p><p>Adorav chuckled lowly in her chest before grabbing herself and pushing at Catra's thighs until she shifted back onto the thick head of her cock. </p><p>"Eugh fuck," Catra groaned, arching her back when she felt Adora enter her. Catra moaned and slowly sat up, every angle of movement drew Adora deeper into her until she was sitting up on her knees again and Adora was in to the base. Catra's teeth clenched from the stretch and feeling of her recently overworked clit pressed against Adora's heated skin. </p><p>Adora's chest was heaving and her fingers grasped at Catra's hips tightly. When Catra rocked down, Adora ground back up into her roughly and both of their heads fell back with shuddery moans. When Catra looked back at Adora her eyes were wide and intense, her jaw tight. Catra felt like Adora was looking into her damn soul. </p><p>Adora began to rock up into Catra and pull her down with a bruising possessive grasp on her hips. The magicat released uncontrollable guttural cries with every thrust. As Adora's hips began to piston below her she collapsed forwards, bracing herself on her elbows. Adora began to slam into her at a punishing rate. </p><p>Catra's head dropped to Adora's and the blonde readily tipped her head to the side. Her breaths were coming out in sharp pants as she single-mindedly drove them both towards orgasm. Catra had completely slipped into a primal state and she licked broad strokes against Adora's neck before beginning to suck and bite at it. A low throttling growl started in her chest. With every powerful stroke it would skip and then come back even deeper and louder. </p><p>Adora's rhythm started to falter and the blonde began to frantically slam up into her. Her feet were pressed firmly into the mattress and every rough thrust nearly knocked Catra off of her. Catra could feel her feel a very intense orgasm start to build in her lower stomach. It felt like a storm was wrecking her insides. "Mine," she managed to gasp out in a voice several octaves lower than her normal one. Adora was growing thicker inside her and Catra's senses were overloading on her scent. </p><p>"Y-yours," Adora ground out between clenched teeth. "Only y-yours."</p><p>Catra felt like she was choking on her moans, sounds coming out of her chest she'd never heard herself make. She was certain she was going to explode and felt like she couldn't get close enough to her wife. "Over," she moaned desperately, her fingers pulling uselessly at Adora's biceps. "On top."</p><p>Adora immediately flipped them. When she came down on top of Catra with her full weight it almost knocked the wind out of her. They both scrambled to get Adora back inside and once she was Adora began to rut into her with reckless abandon. Catra's legs locked around her wife's hips and her arms wrapped around her back, one hand burying in messy blonde hair and the other digging claws into Adora's shoulder blade. </p><p>Sweat was rolling down Adora's back and her face was soaked against Catra's shoulder. Her grunts were desperate in Catra's ears. "So fucking good Adora. You're so good. Fuck. Make me come baby," Catra gasped out as her muscles began to spasm uncontrollably. Her pussy was clenching tightly around Adora. </p><p>Adora's hips slammed down a few more times and that was all it took for Catra to come unhinged completely. She bit down hard enough on Adora's neck to puncture it with her needle sharp fangs and the familiar coppery taste made her eyes roll back. Adora howled against her and came immediately, her hips thrusting erratically for several more seconds before they started to slow to an exhausted rocking movement. Every few seconds her hips would twitch or jerk and a Catra's jaw would clench around Adora's neck. </p><p>Finally when Adora stilled atop her save her harsh panting against Catra's neck, Catra’s head fell back against the pillow and her sore jaw relaxed. She felt like she'd been buried a foot deep in the black sandy beach outside at high tide. They laid together panting harshly for several minutes with Adora still inside of Catra. Finally the blonde groaned softly and pulled away from Catra. She slipped out of her and then laid down beside her. Catra purred as strong arms pulled her close and positioned her body how Adora wanted it. </p><p>After sex, Catra often felt blitzed out of reality for a while, especially if it had been particularly exuberant. It was a quirk of her biology. After a night of nauseatingly perfect romance and four great orgasms courtesy of her <i>wife</i> she was on a whole other plane of existence. But she was also exhausted. The results were halfhearted kitten licks to wipe away the small smears of blood on Adora's neck and some very weak kneading as she just barely kept her eyes open.</p><p>Adora yawned, wrapping her arms around Catra and scratching right above her tail. "We need to get you cleaned up," she slurred out as her eyes drooped shut. </p><p>"In the morning. We'll shower," Catra grumbled as she curled into Adora's body and started purring.</p><p>"But you said we gotta leave at eight hundred," Adora protested weakly. </p><p>Catra yawned and shook her head. "Lied to DT. Liftoffs at eleven hundred. So they'll be on time," Catra managed to mumble out.</p><p>"Mmm smart mate," Adora hummed out before clearly falling asleep immediately. </p><p>Catra chuckled drowsily as she stretched out one last time and then melted into her wife’s sturdy frame, falling into a deep peaceful sleep as soon her tail had wrapped around Adora's ankle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>